


Of Headaches and Forbidden Places

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Original Work
Genre: ;3, Fairies - freeform, If you make a deal, Magic, Other Worlds, Read the Fine Print, This one's for you Bil, XD, deal making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Okay, so maybe making a deal with an ageless being wasn’t too wise… Especially if you don’t read the fine print. Bilbo was really wishing someone told her more about how fey make deals. What to pay attention to. How to word your statements. She huffed, blowing a dark tuft of fur out her eyes and ears pinned to her skull.All of this stardust over a little headache. As her eyes rolled, her guide laughed.“It’s not so bad...but you did agree.” Bil groaned, walking after the man. She didn’t need the reminder.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Of Headaches and Forbidden Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bilbogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbogirl/gifts).



> A little something I cooked up based off our RP. Hope you like it. ;)

Bilbo was not happy. Not one bit.

Her morning had started off well enough, you know. Healing those in pain or need with her spells. Nothing too complex. A few toons complementing her abilities, which she quickly brushed aside. They didn’t need to know about how to get them. Not everything magical was kind.

Her friends had listened to her for weeks complaining about how tired she was but grew frustrated over how she ‘didn’t do anything to fix it’. She did!... Well… She struck a deal with a fey for a cursed healing pendant. The one that found out...hadn’t exactly been pleased. Or that she was hiding the pendants curse from them.

The shop where she traded some meager memories for magic, she met Elias.

She had been arguing with a friend over...something…(okay listen, she was really tired and probably should sleep more but people  _ needed  _ her sooo…the magic went on) and a man with hair the color a fire heard them. He watched them for a while, then laughed at them, and mocked them a little too.

He allowed them to call him Elias...and he wasn’t human. He freely offered knowledge about his kind...less so about himself but was happy to educate them on fairies. For some reason...she kept heading back to the shop to see him. Learn more from the old fey posing as a human.

Calling Elias ‘kind’ didn’t feel right, but not wrong either. He settled issues in odd ways, often delegating the actual task elsewhere. Violence or torment were his favorite way to punish others (She could still hear the screams of those thugs when the grimm chased them down). He openly admitted to killing others. It was his reason for being, as he so often claimed.

‘To punish and judge the wicked’, ‘Protect the deceased’, and the odd one out ‘Harvest’.

When the fey offered her a deal, it seemed too good to be true. All the magic she could ever need to heal others. He’d watch over her, ensuring her safety. This oath would last until her death, or a more powerful creature made her an offer to take. Of course, she eagerly agreed and the contract was binding.

It was moments like these, where she regretted it.

Elias was currently carrying (dragging) her back to the shop because of a little headache. Part of the deal stated that ‘should she be hurt or injured, he would seek out treatment of his choice for her...she cannot refuse’. Bil had enough foresight to refuse help for paper cuts before binding, and he assured her he would never grab her over a paper cut.

Headaches, however, were fair game.

“I swear, you have no idea how to take care of yourself.” He mumbled once they were inside. He began rummaging through the medicines on the shop shelf. Bil shot a pleading look to Morticia, but she just waved hello and stepped in the back. Some help she was.

“Guess we’re out.” Elias suddenly announced loudly. Morticia made some noise from the back that might have been acknowledgment or indifference. Bil could never quite tell with her. “I’ll have to go get some.” He said loudly, another noise from the back.

“Really, Eli, I’m fine!” Bilbo huffed, throwing up her arms. “It’s a headache, not a stab wound. A little sleep and I’ll be fine.” The latter, entirely ignoring her, dragged her to an intricate mirror hidden in the corner of the shop. He began tracing symbols on the glass with a gloved finger.

“Like you’ll actually take the day off.” He chuckled in amusement, hand moving onto a new symbol. Runes, most likely.

“I will!”

“Mmm.” He pulled his hand back and the symbols burned brightly, then morphed into a pleasant green.

“You’re not listening to me, are you?”

“I am.” He hummed, watching the green light spiral into a small oval, then cover the reflective surface. “I am choosing to not  _ obey  _ you...because I can.” She let out a groan of frustration, pausing to see the mirror. It didn’t reflect her or him, however.

It instead showed a beautiful meadow filled with flowers of every color. A brilliant blue brook singing away as a few creatures (animals?) walking in view, grazing on the lush green floor. She could feel the sun’s warmth and fur gently rustling from a sweet breeze. Nimble figures, yet too small to discern dancing in her sight then into the brush.

Elias warmly (maybe smugly, it was hard to tell some days) glanced back at her.

“I need to gather some medicine for that head of yours.”

“O-Okay.” She stuttered, eyes locked on the mysterious landscape. “Where...is that?” Something unnatural was on the other side. Pleasant but not meant for normal eyes to see. He arched a brow playfully at her, smirking.

“You don’t know? After all the talks we’ve had...you don’t know?” She pouted and he laughed. “Think.”

Bilbo leaned towards the glass, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Okay, think! Elias must have spoken of this place at some point. Had she been curious about it? Probably. It wasn’t the ocean, so clearly not the ‘boating incident’ (she  _ still  _ had questions about him being on the  _ Titanic _ ). It didn’t look like a battlefield...but maybe it was once upon a time? The land definitely bounced back if it was.

A possibility. Elias was watching her with a carefully crafted mask. She hadn’t hit it yet. What next? Well it clearly wasn’t a graveyard, unless fairy graveyards were something else- She paused. Fairies…  _ Fairies! _ She vibrated in place beaming up at the blank expression above her.

“Is that The Veil?” Bilbo could barely contain her excitement. “We’re going  _ in _ The Veil!?” He nodded, a small smile settling back on his face. She hopped up and down in excitement, a thousand questions running wild in her aching mind.

“I thought that entering would change me?” She yelped in amazement. Bil knew she should probably care about being forcefully shape-shifted but it was still  _ so _ exciting!

“I sa-”

“What about the laws? Do I get fairy jelly for this? Actually, how do you make it? Wait! I know you can’t tell me, that’s illegal. How can I see there? Will I see? Do I need to see? Will you still look human? Are you going to change shape?” Elias sighed, pinching his brow while she babbled. He held up a hand, hushing her.

“It’s for a deal, so it’s fine. No. Also no. Glad you remember the law. You’ll be fine and see normally. I will keep my form up. No, I’m not.” Bil blinked. “That cover everything?” She nodded excitedly, headache an afterthought. “Good.” He held out a hand. “Ready?”

“I can’t believe I’m going to see The Veil.” She whispered, taking his hand. He rolled his eyes stepping through the mirror. 

“You’re not going to just  _ see  _ it.” She frowned, getting pulled through the portal. “You’re  _ here _ .”

Bilbo could feel the rush of magic once through, nearly falling over from the shift. This felt  _ nothing _ like back home. It felt like magic was simply everywhere. Every tree, blade of grass, and drop of water, packed with the arcane essence. It was almost... _ suffocating _ . How did Elias even live here?

“Now then,” He cleared his throat getting her attention, “we need to find some berries. They should look like you ‘blueberries’ I believe, but are red with white speckles. Keep an eye out and don’t wander off.” She nodded, running up next to the fey as they strolled through the woods.

The evening was spent looking for the starfallen berries. Elias showed her around the wiles some. Pointing out a few different types of fae, native and traveling. Highly advising against ‘getting friendly’ with them or ‘offering a name’, whatever that meant. She just decided to not talk to the tiny beings.

Her eyes nearly popped out at the sight of a sleeping dragon. A ‘stone’ dragon, according to Elias. It was slumbering and probably wouldn’t wake for another decade or so. They didn’t need to worry about their voices but she opted to whisper, no matter how much Elias laughed at her.

They eventually made their way to a grotto, leading into a darker place. A chill seemed to settle around her. Like invisible icy claws pulling her towards the murky vale. Elias dropped a firm hand on her shoulder, grimly shaking his head. The chill seemed to let go, but lingering close just in case he left.

“Stay out of the vale.” He said flatly. No elaboration or negotiation. No further explanation. He steered her away, back towards the grotto. Bil glanced over her shoulder just in time to see a few sets of glowing eyes peering hungrily at her. She swallowed thickly and looked ahead. “Dark ones.” Was all he said, long after they were deep in the comfort of the grotto again.

They found the berries closer to dusk, her headache long lost. Elias had her pick them anyways but forbid her to eat any until they left. Something about ‘eating fairy food ruins the palette’. She didn’t feel like finding out what that meant the hard way. Once getting a small bag full of the odd fruit, Elias drew up the runes and they went back to the shop.

The air felt too dry. Empty. Bil missed the surrounding magic but Morticia chided her when taking the berries away. Said she didn’t need ‘too much exposure’. A few minutes later the young woman (was she actually young..? Probably not) returned with a light pink powder. Just ‘a pinch on the tongue’ to cure a headache.

Elias offered to walk her home, but Bil declined walking herself. She could spy the grimm shadows following her, just in case. She chuckled watching the dark dogs guarding her to her door. Dispersing after a few moments. She hummed to herself, walking inside the kitchen setting down the bag of medicine. A small smile fell on to her face.

Maybe headaches weren’t so bad.


End file.
